Master Larva
by Miyu's flames
Summary: Miyu is a vampire princess who came upon Larva's life. As a watcher, she hunt the Shinma at night and is love and dote on by Larva in the day.
1. The meeting

Hey! This is my first fanfiction! Please don't blame me if it is bad! And one more thing, it will take some time to be updated as school come before writing of fanfictions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu.

Character profiles:

Miyu Yamano was a vampire princess who have learnt skills like martial arts and summoning of magic when she was three years old.

Larva West was a normal high school student who was always bully by the school big bully, Sean.

**The Meeting**

"Ha!Ha! Look at our little loser!" said Sean, the leader of a gang.

Larva, whom Sean said was a loser, ignored these and continued to walk home. Behind him, a loud laughter was beginning to grow softer and softer. On the way, he saw a little girl, about the age of thirteen, walking under the snow weakly, wearing only a white yukata with a red obi around her waist. In her red obi, there were a green flute and a katana on her left.

'What is this girl doing under the snow wearing only a yukata?' thought Larva. He quickly walked towards the girl and put his coat on her. The girl tensed up and quickly looked up to see what is it, only to meet with a pair of ruby red eyes. Relived to not seeing her enemy, she dropped into his arms. Larva looked at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms and decided to take her to his house. When she is awake, he would then send her home. Never did he know that this girl would change his whole life.


	2. Questions

**Questions **

"Eh?" The girl's eyes fluttered opened. She sat up and saw a room, more like an apartment room. Her eyes quickly moved to the door, which came in a man about the age of eighteen, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh you are awake. I was wondering when you are going to be awake. You must be hungry. Here is something for you to eat."

After Larva placed the tray on her laps, the girl started to eat. While she was eating, Larva asked, "So why are you walking down the street alone without a coat? Where do you live?"

The girl stopped eating and looked at him with her brown eyes and back to her food again. "I don't have a home, my parents died when I was very young and my guardian…I don't know where she is now. I don't know where to go now." The girl replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

Larva began to pity her and tried to comfort her by pulling her into his arms, letting her cry out all of her unhappy memories. After a few minutes, the room was followed by silence. Larva began to stroke a few fringes of hair off her cheek.

I know that was bored but this is my first fanfiction. So…bear with it please…And remember to review!


	3. Introduction

**Introduction **

The next morning...

"Hmm?" The girl woke up realizing that the man was still carrying her in his arms. She tried to get out of his arms without waking him up, but ended up waking him up instead. "Eh? Yawn...it is already morning. Ohayou gozaimasu, little girl."

"Miyu," the little girl replied.

"So your name is Miyu. My name is Larva, Larva West. So, wanna live with me since you do not have a home?"

Miyu nodded with a smile.

"So we have to get started now." Miyu then gave Larva a what-do-you-mean look.

"For your information, if you do not know, you had to go to school and you have to wear some other clothes instead of wearing this yukata, and for godness sake, you also need a ribbon to tied up your long hair! If there is no more other questions, we have to get started now!" Larva replied in a very fast tone.


	4. Protector

**Protector **

Before Larva could pull Miyu out of the bed, Miyu had already stopped him and pulled him back since she is much stronger than him. Moreover, she is a vampire princess and guardian of the dark. Larva nearly landed on top of her because of the sudden pull.

"Is there something wrong?" Larva asked while trying to get up before Miyu became a squashed potato.

"Eh...Can I be your protector to repay your kindness since I had nothing to do other than studying?"

Larva looked at her twice before laughing. He managed to said something through his laughter, "You? Are you sure you want to do that? You are not kidding me, right?"

"Yes, I am sure and I am not kidding," Miyu said, frowning.

Larva stopped laughing and asked with a serious look, "Serious?"

Miyu nodded her head.

Larva then folded his hand together and think, 'this can't be true, right? Why can't she think of other things like doing housework?'

"Eh...Miyu…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you choose to protect me instead of doing other things?"

"Because I know how to fight. Besides, I am not really good at doing housework."

"You know how to fight?" Larva asked with his eyes opened widely. Miyu nodded her head again.

'Oh my god! She knows how to fight? A little girl at such a small age knows how to fight? Now what should I do with her? Hmm...Yes, that's it! Now I know what to do with her!'

"Miyu, you can protect me only on one condition. You can only protect me by taking care of minor problems like doing wrong things or remind me to do anything and you had better obey my command," Larva said sarcastically.

"Eh? Are these what a protector should do? I don't remember Shiina did these." Miyu said putting her index finger on her lips with her eyes landing on the bed.

"Shiina? Who is that?" Larva asked.

"My protector," Miyu replied simply, her eyes softened a little.

"Arr...Never mind about that. Just do as I say, ok?" Larva said, trying to change the subject.

Before Miyu could answer, Larva had already pulled her out of the bed and to the door. Before they went out of the apartment, Larva placed a black coat on Miyu.


	5. Request

**Request **

On the way, Miyu kept so quiet that Larva thought that there was something wrong. "Miyu, why are you so quiet? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm...Larva? Can I dress myself in man's clothes?"

"Why?" Larva asked with a questioning look.

Silence. Unable to answer his question, Miyu looked down on the floor. "Sigh...alright, alright. Your request is granted," Larva said, disappointedly.

Even though he wanted to understand Miyu better, he knew that Miyu would never tell him. He knew Miyu must have gone through many sufferings that she won't tell her deepest secret to anyone. He also knew that Miyu would one day tell him her secret, her past.

"Really? Thank you!" Miyu said as her face brightened up a little.


	6. Miyu's cuteness

**Miyu's cuteness**

Larva was blushing all the while as they walked down the streets. 'Why am I blushing?' He thought as he stole glances of Miyu, who is still crunching onto his shirt all the while. Now she has her hair tied up into a bun with a ribbon, on her top left side with a few strands of her hair flowing down from the bun down to her shoulder and ended on her chest.

They went into different types of shops and came out with handful of bags. In it contained man's clothes. On their way back, Larva met Sean and his gang.

"Hey! Look who we have here!" Sean said, half-grinning, half-talking to his gang.

Larva knew what would happen later so he quickly hid Miyu behind him.

"Oh, look at what he had got behind him." Sean said smirking, looking at Miyu with interest.

The way Sean had looked at Miyu make her felt uncomfortable that she tried to hide behind Larva so that he could not see her. Larva noticed this and tried to make an excuse so as to get away from them.

"Look, Sean. We have something on. We have to make a move first."


	7. The fight

**The Fight**

When Larva and Miyu walked past Sean, Sean grabbed hold of Miyu's wrist and pulled her out of Larva's side and signaled his gang to hold back Larva. Larva saw this and warned Sean not to hurt her.

"Sigh...but she is mine now." Sean said satisfying.

He then pulled Miyu closer to him and said, "You sure have a nice figure at such a young age."

Miyu, feeling rather uncomfortable, but unafraid, glared at her with her big brown eyes. "Why? Am I too good for you? Don't be worry. You will be fine." He said as he tried to kiss her.

"Miyu, fight him! You said you know how to fight, right?! Fight him then!" Larva shouted, surprised at what he had said earlier.

Hearing this, Miyu quickly used her right knee and gave Sean a kick on his groin. Sean yelled out in pain and let go of Miyu. She then attacked his gang who were holding back Larva. Larva was shocked to see that Miyu can fight so well. He had to admit she is really good. He then found himself being pulled away by Miyu from Sean and his gang.


	8. Dream

**Dream **

The sound of pain faded as Miyu and Larva ran. They stopped after they realized how far they had run. "You sure know how to fight..." Larva said while catching for breaths.

"Thanks," Miyu said while catching for breaths too. After walking for a few hours, they finally reached home. They were so tired that after they have entered their apartment, they separated and went to their own rooms.

When Miyu opened her eyes, she found herself in a strange world. Everything is dark with white mist covering the dark.

"Miyu..."

Miyu turned around to face the voice. It was coming from somewhere around her. Miyu tried to locate where the voice was from, but nothing.

"Miyu..."

Miyu turned around to face the voice again, but found nothing again.

"Miyu...promise me to take good care of yourself..."

Miyu could hear the voice clearly now. It was her mother's guardian, Shiina. Before Miyu could ask where Shiina is, she found herself back in her room.


	9. School

**School **

The bells of the school rang. The door opened and in came a middle-aged man. "Good morning, students. Today, I have a piece of good news to share with all of you. There is going to be a new student joining us from now onwards," The teacher, Mr. Terada, said.

In came a thirteen years old girl. She wore a blue shirt and black pants and navy blue jacket that reached her knee. She also wore a navy blue cap on her head where she stuffed her hair in. "This is Miss Miyu Yamano. She is new here, so I hope all of you will take good care of her," Mr. Terada said. He then faced Miyu and told her to take the seat beside a baby blue hair guy.

Miyu walked towards the familiar guy and sat. "You sure look like me," Larva said sarcastically. Miyu giggled at Larva's comment and Larva smiled. However, unknown to them, quite a number of girls were glaring at her for sitting so close to Larva.

Time passed by very quickly and it was lunch time. Larva quickly pulled Miyu out of the classroom before the girls catch up with them and gave Miyu a tour around the school. After touring, they were hungry, so they headed to the canteen. On the way, they met Sean and his gang.

"Hey loser. Oh, nice to meet you again, little girl," Sean said, smirking at Miyu. Miyu, unlike last night, faced Sean with an emotionless look. Larva knew that Miyu doesn't like Sean, so he tried to find a way to get out of the place.

Before Larva could give an excuse, Sean cut in. "Hey, little girl. You sure know how to fight. How about joining my friends and me, eh? You had better not tell me you want to be a loser too?" Sean said, knowing that Miyu would join him for sure. But he would never have expected Miyu to turn down his request.

"No," Miyu replied calmly. Nobody had ever turned down Sean's requests. Unable to accept a negative answer, he repeated his question again. "I repeat, joining or not?"

"No." The same word came out of Miyu's mouth. "Ah, you know what? If this loser hurts you, come to me anytime." After saying, Sean and his friends walked past Larva and Miyu proudly.

Miyu and Larva looked at each other's faces and then at the direction where Sean and his friends disappeared to, puzzled. "Arr...Are you hungry? If yes, please hurry before the bell rings!" Larva said, trying to distract Miyu from looking at that direction.

"Huh?" Miyu asked confusedly, as if she had forgotten what she needs to do. Larva fell down anime-style.


	10. Funfair

**Funfair**

After lunch, class continued and then, finally, school dismissed. Miyu and Larva walked out of the school gates. While walking down the road, Larva asked, "Miyu, do you want to go to the funfair? It is quite fun there. It will be a pity if you do not want to go."

"Miyu is at your service, master," Miyu said simply.

"Huh?" Larva blinked his eyes, confused.

"If you want to go to the funfair, Miyu will follow your decision," Miyu explained.

"Arr..." Larva frowned. Taking care of Miyu is just like taking care of a doll. Suddenly, Larva had an idea. "Well...if you want to be my protector, there is another condition. And that is you are to have a decision of your very own," Larva said proudly, knowing that he had made a very good condition.

"If that is so, I can only say, I don't know. But if this is what you want, I don't mind..." Miyu said, trying very hard to find the right words. But before Miyu could finish her sentence, Larva had pulled her towards the funfair.


	11. Miyu's bear

**Miyu's bear**

The funfair was filled with many people. Miyu looked around as if she had not seen such things before. "Don't tell me you have never come here before," Larva asked.

"No. It's just that I have not been to such places for a very long time," Miyu said, her eyes softened a bit.

Larva, seeing this, quickly pulled Miyu towards to the nearest stall. He started trying to throw daggers onto numbers pads on the wall. After several throws, Larva still failed to hit a number pad.

"Hey, look who we have here! A loser and a babe!" A voice came out of the crowd suddenly. The crowd moved aside to reveal a man and his gang. Immediately, Larva knew who it was. He quickly hid Miyu behind him so as to prevent Sean from taking advantage of Miyu again. But instead of hiding behind Larva, Miyu stood beside him and looked at Sean and his gang with an irritating look.

"Hey, loser, let's have a bet. Whoever wins this match gets Miyu," Sean said, half-grinning and then continued, "and to win this match, you have to hit more daggers than your opponent on the number pads," Sean said, knowing that Larva was very poor in throwing daggers. "Or don't tell me that you are a chicken," Sean said, satisfied.

"I am not an object," Miyu interrupted.

"Fine!" Larva said.

Miyu's eyes widened and stared at Larva with a questioning look. "Miyu, let's deal with this big bully and ruin his image. Let's see what he is going to say if he lost!" Larva explained to Miyu in a whisper.

The crowd started to crowd around them and watch the match clearly. Sean and Larva started to moved forward to start the match. But before Larva could move forward, Miyu moved forward first. Larva was shocked. "I am not an object," Miyu said again, "if I win, you are not to bother us again."

"Oh, fine then, it's a deal," Sean said, smirking.

They stepped forward and were getting ready to throw the daggers on the number pads. Sean got to throw the dagger first. He swung his right hand backwards then forwards, landing the dagger on to number five number pad. Sean smirked, "So, wanna continue the bet?"

Miyu ignored his words and started to throw the dagger. She positioned her right hand behind and above her left shoulder, and then swung her right hand forward. The dagger landed on number ten number pad right in the middle of the pad. Everyone was shocked, including Larva and Sean. Unable to believe what he had seen, Sean continued the match, trying very hard to hide his shock. The match continued until it ended, and the winner was Miyu.

Now, Sean's face was going to burst anytime. "Let's go!" Sean said as he stomped off with his gang, angrily.

"All right! Miyu, you sure did a great job!" Larva said, while giving a pat on Miyu's back, causing her to stumble forward.

"Oops! Sorry! Are you all right?" Larva asked. Miyu stood there and giggled at Larva's behavior.

"Err...do you still want your prize?" the shopkeeper asked, showing Miyu and Larva their prize.

The prize was a big brown bear about the size of Miyu's and has a blue ribbon tied around its neck. "Of course we want the prize!" Larva said, taking the bear and then pull Miyu out of the place.


	12. Larva's thoughts

**Larva's thoughts**

After visiting several stores, Larva and Miyu got tired and went to a nearby bench to take a rest.

"Miyu, where and when did you learn to fight?" Larva asked out of the blue.

"Ever since I was three. Shiina taught me how to fight so that I can protect myself."

"Can you tell me who is this Shiina you keep saying?"

"Shiina was like my mother. She took great care of me, not complaining whatever mess I have gotten her into. She also taught me skills, many skills, like martial arts, potion making and many more. She taught me all that I want to learn," Miyu whispered.

"Miyu, shall we continue our fun?" Larva interrupted when he saw Miyu's sad eyes.

"Aren't you tired? You know, we can go back any time," Miyu said.

"You think?"

"You must be damn tired then!"

"Nope."

"Then?"

"Let's continue our fun!" Larva said irritated.

"Sorry..."

"Miyu, if you are really sorry, win more prizes tonight."

"But we already have so much!" Miyu said, looking at her lap and Larva's lap, which were filled with stuff animals.

"Hee...hee…"


	13. Miyu's smartness and silliness

**Miyu's smartness and silliness**

"All right. Please try out the next question on your own now. I will call students out to finish it later on the board," Mrs. Makenzi said.

The students started to groan. Mrs. Makenzi was their Mathematics teacher. The questions she had given out were for the students in class A-1 and B-2. And yet, they were all in class C-3, including Miyu and Larva.

In not less than a minute, all the students started on their work, knowing very well the consequences of not getting the answer.

"Miyu, wake up. Stop sleeping. We have a question to solve," Larva whispered to the sleeping Miyu beside him.

"Hmmm..."

"Miyu..."

Larva stopped when he saw Mrs. Makenzi looking at his direction. He quickly pretended to solve the question.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Time is up. You," Mrs Makenzi pointed at Larva, causing his heart to jump, and said," please wake Miss Yamano up and tell her to answer the question on the board."

'Shit," Larva thought to himself, but quickly wake Miyu up. He told her Mrs Makenzi's instruction, but could not help Miyu for he could not get the solution as well. Miyu proceeded to the board, and started to scribble numbers and algebra on the board. The class was filled with whispers of what Miyu would get since they were sure that she would not be able to get the solution.

When Miyu finished scribbling on the board, she went back to her seat and Larva told her, "be careful."

Miyu looked at Larva, not knowing what he meant. Mrs Makenzi went to see the solution and was surprised to find it right. She then turned to face the class and said to Miyu, "Miss Yamano, you may have got the right solution, but I don't wish to see you sleeping in class again. This would be your last time, understand?"

However, instead of answering the teacher, Miyu narrowed her eyes, not bothering to see the teacher. And all this while, the whole class, including Larva, were still shocked to find Miyu getting the right solution. After a second, Mrs Makenzi continued her lesson and the whole class scrambled to copy all the solutions down. However, unknown to everyone, Miyu and Larva were passing messages between each other.

Larva: How do you know how to do that question?

Miyu: Basic.

Larva: How?

Miyu: Common-sense.

Larva: Miyu, can't you say more than one word?

Miyu: How?

Larva: Fine. What do you want to eat for lunch?

Miyu: Sandwich.

Larva: Anything else?

Miyu: Juice.

Larva (Getting irritated that Miyu always answering in one word): ANYTHING ELSE!!!???

Miyu: Nothing.

Larva: Sigh. All right, all right.

Miyu: Have Miyu done something that upset you?

Larva: No, no. Don't worry.

Miyu: Sorry.

Larva: Miyu, I am not angry. Continue your work.

At this time, Larva passed the paper to Miyu, but instead of opening it to read, Miyu had her face looking down at her feet in guilty. Larva tried calling her, but Miyu only continued to blame herself.

The bell rang and it is time for a lunch break. Everyone went out for their lunch break, including Miyu and Larva. Larva bought two sandwiches, one packet of tomato juice and a cup of coffee, and brought Miyu to the rooftop to eat. Along the way from the classroom to the canteen and then to the rooftop, Larva and Miyu did not communicate at all. At the rooftop, Larva offered Miyu her sandwich and tomato juice, but Miyu shook her head, as if to answer a "no" to him.

"Miyu, I am really not angry with you," Larva explained and persuaded, "eat your meal fast and we can go to the library. Didn't you say you like to read books? After our lunch, we will go to the library, all right?"

Silence.

"Miyu, if you are not eating anything, I am going to be angry."

At this sentence, Miyu's eyes looked up and stared at Larva with doubts, "are you really not angry with Miyu?"

"Yes, yes. Finish this up and we will go to the library, all right?" Miyu nodded her head in response to his words and started gobbling her sandwich up. Seeing Miyu gobbling her food up, Larva quickly stopped her and asked, "Miyu, why are you stuffing the food into your mouth? Are you in a rush?"

"No," Miyu answered with the food still munching in her mouth.

"All right, all right. Finish the food in your mouth first before you talk," Larva said with a sigh.

After a few seconds, Miyu finished chewing her food and Larva repeated his question, "Why are you eating so fast? Are you in a rush?"

"No."

"Then why are you eating so fast?" Larva asked again.

"You told me to," Miyu answered simply.

"Me? When did I tell you to eat so fast?"

"You told me to finish this up FAST and go to the library," Miyu answered. Larva sweatdropped at her answer and said, "Miyu, I did say fast, but the speed you are eating is too fast! Finish this meal at a normal pace, all right? We still have two whole hours free. After this meal, we then go to library as you wish."

"Miyu's wish?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, your wish. Don't you like reading books? You would find lots of types of books in the library."

"What about you?"

"Me? I can read books too. Then I can gain additional knowledge. Now, please finish your meal at a normal pace," Larva assured Miyu and reminded her, "and remember, no matter what happen, don't stuff your food into your mouth. Don't eat so fast. It can cause indigestion, you know."

"Miyu understand," Miyu said and started to finish the rest of her sandwich and juice slowly, with her smile going back to her face slowly too. However, when Larva finished eating half of his sandwich, he found Miyu looking at him. Being curious, Larva asked, "Miyu, why are you looking at me?"

"Waiting for you."

"Waiting? Where is your food and juice?"

"Stomach."

"Your eating speed?"

"Slow."

Larva sweatdropped at her answer.

At the library, Miyu and Larva went to find the books they want and met at a corner of the library where they could sit down and read their books in peace.

"What did you take?" Larva asked when Miyu sat beside him.

"Books," Miyu replied simply.

"I mean the subject of the books," Larva elaborated.

"Subject?" Miyu asked again.

Larva sighed and took her books, "Dreams and fortune-telling. What is a dream. Miyu, you like to read such books?"

Miyu nodded her head and said, "I like books on magical things, but this library does not seem to have them."

"It is all right. We can search around after school," Larva assured her.

"It is troublesome."

Larva smiled and replied, "Miyu, we will be doing grocery shopping after school. We will just have to spend some time searching around. Tomorrow is Saturday. We can stay out until midnight."

"But the vegetables and meat will not be fresh," Miyu reminded him.

"You are right. Since tomorrow is Saturday, we can start our search tomorrow!" Larva said.

"But we have many homework," Miyu reminded him again.

"Miyu dear, we can finish them today," Larva said with a smile.

"But..." Miyu's sentence was cut off when Larva interrupted, "Miyu dear, you can't always think about so many things, right? If there is any problem, we will just have to plan our schedule, all right?"

"But..."

"Miyu..." Larva reminded her again, and Miyu immediately shut her mouth up.

After school, Larva brought Miyu to the supermarket and together, they pushed a trolley around the supermarket in search of the things they want.

"Now, we need to get some fresh vegetables," Larva said.

They walked towards the Fruits and Vegetables section and Larva started to pick out some fresh cabbages. When he looked at Miyu, he found her sniffing at the cabbages which he had passed to her.

"What are you doing?" Larva asked, curious about her actions.

"Checking to see if they are fresh," Miyu replied without looking at him and continued sniffing the cabbages. And when she paused, she said, "Larva, this is not fresh."

Larva sweatdropped and scolded her, "Miyu, you don't do this to check if it is fresh."

"But this is Miyu's method," she replied.

Larva took the cabbage that Miyu claimed to be not fresh and checked carefully. Indeed, there was a small dark black spot at a corner of the cabbage. "Is your method reliable?" Larva asked.

In response to his question, Miyu nodded her head. "100 guarantee?" Larva asked again.

Instead of understanding Larva's words, Miyu stared at Larva with her huge brown orbs, giving a what-do-you-mean look. Seeing that Miyu was confused, Larva immediately explained, "I mean, is it very reliable?" When Miyu understood his words, she nodded her head with a big smile.

"All right then! From now onwards, you will take care of finding the freshest vegetables and fruits!" Larva said, "and I suppose you will like to include meat too!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"They stink," Miyu said as her voice softened.

Hearing her answer, Larva could not help but give out a loud laugh and consoled her, "all right, all right. Meat is excluded."

However, instead of continuing to choose vegetables, Larva continued to laugh at Miyu's answer. "Larva!" Miyu shouted with her face blushing a thousand shades of red.

After choosing the vegetables and fruits they wanted, Larva brought Miyu to the titbits section where he allowed Miyu to take any three packets of titbits, be it sweets chocolates or chips. After which, he brought Miyu to the canned food section where he decided to find some sauce and ingredients.

"Miyu, help me find tartar sauce. I remember that it is somewhere around here," Larva requested.

Miyu nodded her head and went to search for the tartar sauce. "Larva! I found it," Miyu called out.

Upon hearing Miyu's voice, Larva went to her side. "But which one do you want?" Miyu asked when she saw many different kinds of tartar sauce.

However, instead of seeing the tartar sauce, Larva saw many kinds of other sauces. "Miyu, where is it? I don't see any tartar sauce," Larva asked as his eyes roamed about the shelf.

In response, Miyu picked up one of the "tartar" sauce with the word "tartar" on the can and said, "here write 'tartar' and it is a sauce. Aren't you looking for this?"

Larva sighed and explained, "Miyu, I want tartar sauce, not the sauce of 'Tartar' brand."

"Miyu don't understand," Miyu said, still confused.

"Never mind," Larva consoled and replied, "let's find the rest of the items."

With that, he pulled Miyu to the other parts of the supermarket to get the rest of the items.

With both hands full of bags of items, Larva walked back to his apartment with Miyu tagging behind. Seeing Larva carrying more things than her, and even heavier, Miyu asked, "Larva, do you need Miyu's help?"

"No," Larva replied with a smile.

"But you are carrying many things," Miyu said, worried.

Larva stopped his pace and looked at Miyu straight into her eyes. "Miyu, I am a man, so it is natural that I am stronger than you, and that's also why I carry so many bags while you only carry two bags," Larva said.

"But I can carry more," Miyu insisted.

"Well, if you are really concern about me, will you buy a drink for me over there? I am thirsty. And after my drink, you are not to worry anymore, understand?"

Miyu nodded her head and went to the vending machine in front, and with a few coins, Miyu got a packet of drink for Larva. She inserted the straw and fed Larva as both of his hands were full.


	14. Larva's wish

**Larva's wish**

The next day, Larva woke up very early and as usual, he fix their breakfast before Miyu woke up. Very soon, he had prepared two plates of sausages, eggs and sandwiches each. After which, he placed Miyu's favourite tomato juice on the table and his own cup of coffee. When he was done, he looked at the time and was satisfied to find that he took only thirty minutes as usual to prepare their breakfast. 'Sigh, Miyu is sleeping over the time again,' Larva thought to himself and decided to wake her up.

He went into Miyu's room to wake her up, but when he saw how peaceful and adorable Miyu is, he could not bear to disturb her sleep. He sat down on Miyu's bed and enjoyed the beautiful picture in front of him.

Miyu was sleeping, facing to the left, with her arms bending forty-five degrees on the bed and her hands near her face. She seemed to be cuddling herself up in a ball as she slept on the bed. However, to his dismay, Miyu's eyes fluttered open and two big brown orbs were staring at his face. "Good morning, Miyu dear, you are awake," Larva greeted her quickly to hide his amusement earlier.

Miyu sat up, stretched her arms and yawned, and then rubbed her right eyes with her right hand, asking, "What's the matter, Larva?"

"Nothing," Larva replied with a smile when he saw how cute and child-like Miyu is when she did her morning actions. "Miyu dear, breakfast is ready. Wash yourself up and come out for your breakfast. After that, we will start our search," Larva instructed.

"What search?" Miyu asked, yawning, as her mind was still not fully awake yet.

"Search for your books," Larva reminded.

When Miyu had fully regained consciousness, she said, "Larva, that's not necessary, really."

"I insist," Larva said, "wash yourself up and come out for your breakfast."

"Larva..."

"Miyu, who is the master here?" Larva asked.

When Miyu heard the word 'master', she immediately became silent. Not wanting Miyu to think that he was using his authority, Larva asked, "Miyu, tell me why you don't want to go. I want a honest answer."

"It is too troublesome," Miyu replied and continued, "and there is really not a need."

"All right. Just answer my question. Do you like those kinds of books?" Larva asked.

Miyu nodded her head.

"Do you want to read them?"

Again, Miyu nodded her head.

"Do you think that we should pursue something that we like?"

Miyu nodded her head again.

"Then since you like to read such books, should we search for them?"

This time, Miyu nodded her head, but shook her head quickly when she realized that Larva was leading her into a trap. "Larva, there is really not a need," she said.

"But I want to," Larva insisted when he found Miyu not falling into his trap, "there is really no trouble at all. If we can't find them, we can take it that we are having fun around. Please..."

"Is that your wish?" Miyu asked.

"It is yours, as much as mine," Larva smiled.

"All right," Miyu finally agreed.

_After breakfast..._

"Larva, where should we start?" Miyu asked.

"Around this neighbourhood. Let's go!" Larva said as he pulled confused Miyu behind him.

Larva and Miyu went into many stores, but continued to come out empty-handed. Finally, the sun was setting and Miyu said, "it is late. Shall we stop here?"

"Why? Are you tired?" Larva asked as he showed concern to her.

"No," Miyu replied and looked at her growling stomach, "but my stomach is. Can we eat something?"

"Of course. Next time when you are hungry, tell me. I will fill your stomach. Don't wait till your stomach is growling, understand?" Larva smiled when Miyu nodded her head and led her to the nearest restaurant which served delicacies to their customers.

At the restaurant, a waitress led Miyu and Larva to a table beside the window. Miyu and Larva sat opposite to each other and they are given a menu each. Larva opened the menu and flipped the pages, considering which dishes he should choose. When he looked at Miyu, he saw that she was looking at the menu as if he himself is looking at difficult Maths questions which he could not solve.

"What's wrong?" Larva asked.

"Huh?" Miyu said as her eyes shifted from the menu to Larva.

Larva smiled and said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Fish."

Larva looked back into the menu and saw a variety of fish dishes, and asked again, "any specifications? Spicy, sweet, or sour?"

"Anything," Miyu answered.

With that, Larva told the waitress, "I want two servings of seafood spaghetti, one glass of tomato juice, one cup of coffee, one sweet and sour fish legend, one chilli prawns…and that's all. For dessert, we will both have honeydew sago. Thanks."

After taking the order, the waitress walked away. Miyu looked at Larva and asked, "Why did you order so much?"

"Miyu, you are hungry. In fact, I am rather afraid that that you could not eat your fill. Moreover, given your character, I am very sure that even if you are not full, you will keep your mouth shut," Larva answered with a smile.

"It must be very expensive," Miyu mumbled under breath.

However, Larva could hear her worries and said, "I can afford it. Come on, cheer up! I want to see your smile."

"Hmm!" Miyu nodded her head and giggled.

"You know what? You should smile often. You look beautiful when you smile!" Larva encouraged.

However, instead of taking his encouragement as a compliment, Miyu started to blush a thousand shades of red. She quickly put her head down to hide her blushes, but Larva has already seen her blushing face and smiled.

After dinner, Larva and Miyu walked out of the restaurant. "That's so delicious!" Larva said out aloud in satisfaction, as he rubbed his stomach with his hand.

Seeing Larva's action, Miyu giggled and reminded him, "Larva, please mind your image. There are many people around here."

"Why should I care? Aren't you satisfied with the food?" Larva asked.

Miyu nodded her head with a smile.

"Then what should you say?" Larva grinned.

"Say what?" Miyu asked, having a very bad feeling about this.

"What did I say?" Larva's grin widened.

"Do I really have to do that?" Miyu asked, hoping that Larva will stop teasing her.

"Larva…" Miyu pleaded, but Larva only continued to wait for her movement.

Miyu hesitated but when she saw Larva's look, she said softly, "that's so delicious…"

"I can't hear you…" Larva said as he pretended to hear nothing.

"Larva…" Miyu pleaded but she could only see Larva's expecting look. Miyu closed her eyes and with one deep breath, she immediately in a fast pace, "That's so delicious!" With that, she jumped into Larva's arms and buried her face his chest to hide her blushing face.

Seeing Miyu's shy action, Larva grinned and placed his arms around Miyu's shoulders to console her, "hush, hush…no one is looking at you." However, Miyu was not convinced with his words and continued bury her face with her arms tightly wounded around Larva's waist.

At the playground near their apartment, Larva and Miyu sat on the swings, each holding a packet of their drinks. While enjoying the silence between them, Miyu broke the silence between them, "Larva, please don't tease Miyu again."

"Why?" Larva asked.

"Miyu can't take the joke," she answered.

"I don't believe. You are a fighter. You are not a fragile lady."

Silence.

"Miyu dear, I know that you can't take the joke because you are too serious. Relax. If you don't smile more often, I will continue to tease you until you smile," Larva said, smiling to her.

"But you only make me blush," Miyu argued.

"That's my aim. After I have made you blush, I will make you smile, then laugh and then finally, you will be a cheerful, happy little girl," Larva replied simply.

"Why? I'm already very happy to be with you. Why do you have to do this?"

Larva stood up and moved to Miyu's side. He placed his gentle hands on Miyu's shoulders and leaned towards her face until inches apart. Miyu could even feel his breath on her face, "Miyu, I know that you are not as happy as you claim to be. I can see that you are still sad and lonely. You are still not willing to be honest with me," Larva said as he looked straight into her eyes.

"I…" Miyu paused when Larva continued to talk, "don't you dare to deny it, Miyu. I have seen you countless times sitting alone and looking out of the window. Your eyes are so distant and sad. It is very obvious that you are still thinking of your past. And this past is a very dark past, am I right? Miyu, you are still living in the shadows of your past. It is time to get out." Larva paused when he saw Miyu looking at the ground with her sad eyes. He tilted her face up with his hand on her chin, and continued, "Miyu, I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Miyu stared into Larva's eyes for a moment and then she threw herself onto Larva with her arms wrapped around Larva's neck. Larva smiled and wrapped hid arms around her slender waist. "Thank you…" Miyu said with her tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hush…Hush…Miyu, look at me, look at me," Larva said as he pulled Miyu apart. With his both hands cleaning her tears away, he said with a warm smile, "Miyu dear, promise me that you will try to be happy, all right?"

Miyu nodded her head as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "Shhh…don't cry anymore. Hush…hush…" Larva coaxed her as he pulled her into his arms again.


	15. Understanding each other

**Understanding each other**

After a few weeks later, Miyu and Larva are walking closer and closer together. Once in a while, Larva will always tease Miyu, but instead of always blushing, Miyu will sometimes smile and argue with Larva. She had somehow forgotten that Larva is her master. One night, as usual, Miyu and Larva sat at the sofa watching television when suddenly the lights went out and the electricity was cut off. Larva quickly pulled Miyu to his side, thinking that Miyu is afraid of the dark, but he did not expect Miyu to say, "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you afraid of the dark?"

"Nope."

"All right then. I will get a torchlight. You shall stay here and wait for me," Larva said as he tried to move his way through the dark.

"I will do it," Miyu said, as she stood up from the sofa.

"No! You are to stay here and wait for me," Larva instructed.

"But I can see," Miyu argued.

"Miyu, stay here and wait for my return. Don't you move," Larva said seriously.

In a matter of time, Larva returned with a torchlight and they sat together, looking at the little light in the dark room. Feeling bored, Larva suggested, "shall we chat?"

"About what?" Miyu asked back.

"I want to know more about you," Larva replied, "and I am sure that you will want to know more about me too, right?"

"Nope."

"Come on, don't be a wet blanket. I shall start first. What are your hobbies?"

"Enjoying a quiet place, watching the sunset," Miyu answered and said, giggling, "Miyu's turn! Why don't you have to work to survive?"

"I'm a rich man's son. My parents died early and I'm still schooling. When I finished schooling, I will have to tack over my family business. Heehee…now is my turn. How many members do you have in your family?"

"My mum, dad, and Shine. Mum and dad had already passed away long ago. Shine's whereabouts is still not known," Miyu paused, and Larva got worried as he had brought up a very sensitive question. But unknown to him, Miyu paused because she could not think of any questions. "What about you? How many members do you have in your family?"

Larva sighed in relief when he knew that Miyu was all right and replied, "As I have said, my mum and dad are both dead. But I have my best friends, Lemures and Spartoi, my foster father plus master, Pazusa, and Carlua, my cousin. Now, what do you think of me?"

Larva grinned when saw Miyu hesitating and answered, "Larva is a kind and caring handsome guy," Miyu paused and think of a question.

"That's all?" Larva asked when he could not believe that he is only this good, but he only saw Miyu nodding her head. "Can you be more detail?" Larva begged.

"I don't know, but I know that Larva is too overprotective!" Miyu replied, giggled and then asked, "You are quite a handsome. Why don't you have any ladies crowding around you?"

"Who say I don't have? I have lots of fans, but I always avoid them. Why do you ask this?" Larva asked back, grinning.

"I…I…I am just curious…Larva…"

"Yes?"

"Why did those bullies call you a loser?" Miyu asked to stop him from probing further.

"You really want to know?" Larva looked at Miyu and when he saw Miyu nodding her head, he started, "I remember that I had a fight with Sean. There was lots of audience. We fight, but I lost because he played cheat. After that day, Sean started calling me a loser whenever he has the chance."

"Then why didn't you bother to clarify with the audience?" Miyu asked.

Larva smiled and replied, "They could only see me losing to Sean. They didn't see him cheating. Who will believe?"

"But you should try," Miyu said.

Larva smiled and looked at Miyu. "Miyu, sometimes, it is not worth fighting for useless things. In fact, I have learnt something important. He can call me a loser for all he wants. I am fine with it. No matter what he does, nothing will change the fact that he is a loser. He can call himself a loser as long as he wants. Right, Miyu?"

"I hate him," Miyu frowned.

"I know. I hate him too," Larva smiled.

Suddenly, the electricity returned and the lights turned on. "Look like we can continue with our drama," Larva said.

"I hate the time," Miyu said.

Larva looked at Miyu in confusion but when switched on the television, he saw the drama displaying the credits section. He laughed and replied, "me too, Miyu, me too."

"How about having supper?" Larva suggested.

"I want pizza!" Miyu beamed happily.

"We had just have pizza yesterday. How about some fish and chips?" Larva said.

"Hmm!" Miyu nodded her head and threw the phone at Larva. "Miyu! Be gentle!" Larva scolded and dialed a number. When he heard someone picking up the call, he said, "two sets of fried fish and chips plus extra fries. The address is…" On the other hand, Miyu was switching the different channels of the television to search for something that interest her. When Larva was done with his order, he scolded, "Miyu, you will spoil the TV."

"But I am bored," Miyu pouted.

"Shall we continue our chat?" Larva suggested as he placed the phone back on the charger and moved to her side.

"I don't want," Miyu replied.

"Why?" Larva asked as he snatched the remote control from Miyu's hand and switched the television off.

"No reason."

"I will not accept that," Larva grinned.

"I don't have any questions," Miyu finally answered.

"Miyu, are you really not interested in my life at all?" Larva asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because what is in your life is none of my business. I only know that I must serve you," Miyu replied.

Larva frowned at her words and warned, "Miyu, I don't wish to hear you saying that you want to serve me. Remember, you and I are of equal status. Don't you ever say that again. Understand?"

"But that's my condition to stay with you," Miyu said.

"Your condition is to help me with what I need, not serve me," Larva said, and changed the topic, "do you want to go on a holiday?"

"Holiday?" Miyu asked as she raised her eyebrows, completely forgetting what had happened.

"Yeah, we are going to have school holidays soon. Shall we go out one day?"

"To where?"

"My home," Larva grinned.

"Your home!?" Miyu screamed out in surprise.

Larva nodded his head with a smile and said, "I will bring you to Europe where my friends and family live, I will introduce you to them."

"I don't want to meet them," Miyu frowned.

"Why?" Larva asked with curiosity.

Silence.

"Miyu, tell me why," Larva repeated his question as he placed his hands on Miyu's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Miyu quickly looked away and replied, "I really don't want to meet them."

"All right. I will respect your decision," Larva said and continued, "what is your prized possession?"

"My flute. It's a gift from my mother," Miyu replied with a smile when she is reminded of her mother. Larva smiled and then stood up and walked towards the door when the doorbell rang. He then returned with a bag full of food which they had ordered and said, "let's eat and then we can go to sleep. We have to wake up early for school tomorrow."

Miyu nodded her head and opened her box of fish and chips while Larva opened his and the extra packet of fries. He then went to the fridge to get some drinks and when he sat down, he asked, "What do you want to do during our school holidays then?"

"Any suggestions?" Miyu asked back as she stuffed a large piece of fish into her mouth.

Larva sweatdropped and said, "I have already suggested one, but you don't agree. So, what do you think?"

"Did I?" Miyu asked again with her mouth filled with food, and then said, "Any OTHER suggestions?"

"Miyu, aren't you irritating?" Larva sweatdropped and sighed, "it is either that or you can suggest."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You are my master. I can't decide for you," Miyu answered softly.

"Miyu! Do I have to repeat myself? We are of equal status!" Larva scolded angrily.

"Sorry…" Miyu apologized as her eyes softened.

"If you are really sorry, tell me what you want to do during the holidays," Larva sighed and said to stop Miyu from feeling sad.

"I really don't know," Miyu said with her eyes still looking at her food.

"I will give you a few days to think about it. Tell me when you have something in mind. Let's eat," Larva said.

"Can you decide for Miyu?" Miyu pleaded.

"No."

"Please…" Miyu begged.

"Follow me back home," Larva grinned.

"You are bad," Miyu commented.

"Oh yeah? You are welcome to leave," Larva replied back. Hearing that, Miyu stood up and walked away, but Larva managed to pull her back by her arm and pouted, "You are not realty serious, right?"

"Miyu can't take up the joke," Miyu answered.

"Miyu, you are bad," Larva teased her playfully.

"Then Miyu can leave," Miyu replied and giggled at her words copied from Larva's earlier.

"Aww…don't do that to me. You know that I can't live without you!" Larva pleaded playfully.

Miyu giggled and wrapped her arms around Larva's neck and pouted playfully, "Miyu can't bear to leave you too!"

Larva smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I just know that you are just kidding. Larva can't bear to leave you either." With that said, Larva rubbed his nose against Miyu's gently, which is a usual gesture between them, and Miyu giggled playfully.

"Come on, if we don't continue to eat, our supper would become our breakfast!" With that said, Miyu started to giggle again.


End file.
